


【TSN/社交网络】【ME】《交错星辰》（2019情人节）

by Narcat



Series: ME情人节&七夕贺文 [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcat/pseuds/Narcat
Summary: 说好的情人节礼物，随缘居挂掉就发到Ao3来了。本文是Mark Zuckerberg X Eduardo Saverin，也就是ME，不逆哦。这篇的灵感是莫德里奇先生的那句“也许我们的命运书写在星辰之上”，我想，那么平行空间的命运有了交错，是不是就像星辰相遇呢。写着写着发现更像是两个收音机错了信号，一个错音，一个乱频，是这样一个故事。看文就知道并不复杂啦，大概是ABO世界的ME和电影世界的ME，因为日全食的影响发生时空错落，对位灵魂互换，故事从这里开始……总结一下就是：魂穿ABO，不论哪个世界的ME我都要他们HE。XD一共六章，因为七夕那次被基友吐槽说写太慢，就提前开文啦，预计正好情人节更完。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是想写ABO（因为原作向的七夕那篇到目前为止还是很满意（你脸咧？

第一章

　　他在黑暗中醒来，睡意尚未消散。

  
　　恍惚间，Mark听到雨点猛烈敲打玻璃窗的声音。  
　　空气中满是广袤雨林的森郁气息，过会又好像有北极圈的冷冽寒风充斥鼻腔，他一时竟记不起自己身在何地。

  
　　Mark伸手按了按鼻梁，强迫自己清醒过来，意识到自己应该是在酒店房间里。  
　　他下飞机就直接去了公司，没有听助理的建议，先去安排的酒店睡一觉调整时差，靠着红牛撑过了早会，然后才到安排的酒店休息。

  
　　该死的时差，明明花时间睡了一觉，身体却更不舒服。  
　　浪费生命。

  
　　现在几点？应该还是白天才对，Mark不觉得自己睡了有那么久。  
　　Mark伸手在枕头附近摸索手机，他慢慢回想起来，进房间时，助理提起当地下午能够观测到日全食，据说整个过程会有七分零三秒，建议Mark不要随意外出。

  
　　那么，应该是日全食了。

  
　　指尖传来温热的触感打断了Mark的思考。  
　　同时响起的低吟几乎令Mark从床上跳了起来，尽管他其实是僵在了床上。  
　　Mark早已不是哈佛校园中那个无人示好的宅男，不，他甚至已经习惯并厌倦那些谄媚的邀约。

  
　　让他有这样的反应，是因为那声音过于熟悉。  
　　熟悉的像是一个幻觉。  
　　因为这不可能是真的。

  
　　“Don’t……”  
　　“Mark”  
　　“Don’t mark me……”

  
　　他在说什么？“别、Mark、我”？这不是一个句子。

  
　　Mark翻身下床，赤着脚茫无目的地寻找灯具开关，这时才发觉自己的身体居然一片滚烫。  
　　好极了，他还生病了。  
　　不，也许更妙，他疯了。  
　　他不无讽刺地在脑内嘲讽着自己，紧接着他的脚趾便踢到了墙，也许是桌腿，反正不论他踢到了什么，他的脚趾都痛得钻心。

  
　　“……why”  
　　“are you leave？”

  
　　撞在玻璃上的雨点、还未停止的低吟、过高的体温将他的脑子搅和成一团，Mark气急败坏地坐到了地上，忽然意识到，没有地毯。

  
　　他伸手在附近摸索。  
　　没有地毯。

  
　　房门底部有昏暗的光线漏进来，将木地板照出奇异的深蓝色。  
　　他这辈子只在一个地方见过这种颜色的木地板。  
　　那间别墅。  
　　那间别墅。

  
　　Mark冲到房门边，果然在那里找到了一个老式的按钮。  
　　Ta-da。

  
　　“wardo？”  
　　暖色灯光下，半张床一片狼藉，神情痛苦的那个人，吸引了Mark所有的注意力。  
　　可是这不应该。

  
　　即使他回到了过去，但他清楚地记得，那个雨夜，没有等到他去接机的Eduardo和他大吵一架，然后负气离开。他没能让他消气，更没有成功挽留他。

  
　　为什么Eduardo还在这里？  
　　睡在他的房间？  
　　床上人明显不适的辗转反侧令Mark忘了此刻诡异的时间地点，他快步回到床边，俯身摇晃Eduardo，焦急询问：“wardo？你怎么样？”

  
　　Eduardo睁开眼，他眼神中的嘲讽让Mark想要后退。  
　　Mark对这样的眼神并不陌生，但那不该出现在这个“现在”，到底哪里出了差错？“现在”的他们应该还没有走到不可挽回的地步，Eduardo不会拿这样的眼神看着自己。

  
　　“如果你不愿意帮忙，就别明知故问！”Eduardo从牙缝间挤出了一句话。  
　　他的脸色苍白，泛着不正常的红晕。

  
　　一头雾水的Mark被激起了怒火，想了很多次的结论脱口而出：“我是不是早该告诉你，如果你不说，我猜不到你到底想要什么！”

  
　　愤怒的Eduardo扯开缠着自己的薄被，伸手抓住Mark的衣领，Mark毫无防备地被拽下，敏捷地用双手撑住床面才没压到Eduardo身上。  
　　浓郁的玫瑰花香蔓延开来，在Mark本就混沌的意识上放了把火。  
　　他都没有听清Eduardo在他耳边咬牙切齿地回答：“你是要我求你吗？嗯？扎克伯格，今晚的你真是让我大开眼界！”

  
　　冷冽的冰雪气息暴动而出，像是一场突出其来的冰风暴，Eduardo不甘心地想要挣扎反击，可alpha对omega的信息素压制是绝对的。  
　　Mark滚烫的吻封住了Eduardo的唇，早就契合的身体熟练地纠缠在一处，连信息素都悄然入侵，融合得天衣无缝，冷冽的花香蔓延开来，不容拒绝地挑起Eduardo本就泛滥的热潮。  
　　omega的热潮终于得到安抚，Eduardo的身体滚烫，难以自抑的情欲几乎是要把他烧坏，他看着Mark同样陷于欲望的双眼，每一处与Mark亲密摩挲的肌肤，都像是被无数锋利的冰针绵绵密密地扎进去，侵入四肢百骸。  
　　冻得心颤，痛到发抖，只能更加抱紧Mark，向冰雪索取根本要不来的温暖。

  
　　在虚无的快感与快感之间，Eduardo察觉到Mark的唇齿移向了他的后颈，那块平日里看不出差异、只有热潮期才会泛红的肌肤，omega的腺体。  
　　用于伪装的，还散发着雨林气息的信息素贴被Mark舔开了一角，Mark咬住这薄薄的仿生贴片，撕开，丢弃到床边。

  
　　“Don’t”，在Mark的唇印上腺体的瞬间，Eduardo从快感中迅速清醒过来，调动不听话的身体反抗alpha，“don’t mark me，Mark！”  
　　Mark被Eduardo的抗拒打断了的动作，可是实在听不懂Eduardo想要表达什么，下意识安抚道：“你想要我怎么做？Wardo，告诉我。清楚地告诉我。”

  
　　Eduardo理解错了Mark的意思。

  
　　他僵住了片刻，对床单苦笑。  
　　然后他转过身，学着一个omega该有的样子，揽着Mark的脖子，抬首讨好地亲吻Mark的脸，用呢喃似的声音告诉Mark：“爱我，亲我，让我射出来，给我一个临时标记，像我们做过许多次的那样。但不要上我，不要标记（mark）我。求你了。”

  
　　这太超过了。  
　　在Mark最为无耻的春梦中，都没见过如此风情的Eduardo。

  
　　Mark依旧有没听明白的地方，可面对这样的Eduardo，他原以为永远无法拥抱的Eduardo，他的理智像是绷紧的滑索一样断掉了。

  
　　Mark肆意地亲吻身下的Eduardo，简直想把他拆吃入腹。  
　　Eduardo用力抱着Mark，迎合他所有的爱抚，片刻不肯分开，仿佛一离开Mark的身体就会被冰封雪藏。

  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　攀到顶峰，最情动的时刻，Mark忍不住在Eduardo的耳边告白。  
　　Eduardo同时到达了高潮，彻底相融的信息素引动更深层次的快感，濒死一般连绵而来，他睁大雾气朦胧的双眼，笑了。

  
　　像是反抗吃人的狮子一样，Eduardo用尽力气捏住Mark的后颈，alpha的后颈一片光滑，没有omega才有的腺体，Eduardo将Mark拉离自己，对着他的脸，一字一顿地告诉他：“我不信。”  
　　说完，Eduardo再也抵挡不住热潮过后的疲倦，任自己倒回床上，把Mark当做空气，沉沉睡去。  
　　Mark沉默很久，给Eduardo盖上被子，下了床。

  
　　这个房间，和记忆中没有任何差别。  
　　Mark顺利找到了自己的行李箱。  
　　拿出笔记本电脑的时候，一张传单掉了下来。

  
　　《哈佛第二性别协会权威发布：暑期注意事项》

  
　　读完传单的Mark迅速打开了电脑，输入搜索项：“第二性别 ABO”

  
　　……

  
　　Mark抬起手腕，闻到了尚未消散的冰雪气息。  
　　所谓的alpha信息素。

  
　　这里不是他的世界，这甚至不是他的身体。

  
　　床上的Eduardo，更不是他的wardo。

  
　　电脑屏幕的黯淡光线打在Mark脸上，令他的脸苍白得像是没有一丝血色。

  
　　他不知在沙发上坐了多久。  
　　雨停了。  
　　晨光熹微。

  
　　Omega Eduardo似乎醒了。  
　　Mark走到床边，满含歉意开口：“wa……Eduardo，我想，我们需要谈谈。”

  
　　 *****

  
　　“Mark、Mark？你在想什么？”

  
　　走神的alpha回过神来，对眼前这个世界的Eduardo露出一个微笑，借口道：“没什么。只是前两天编程太久一直没睡。你说了什么？”

  
　　“只是问你还记不记得柯克兰玻璃窗上写的公式”，Eduardo摇摇头，尽管对Mark的一些行为心存芥蒂，还是忍不住关心道，“你要不要去休息？我也该离开了。”  
　　Alpha Mark垂下视线，掩去怜悯的神色。

  
　　这里是没有第二性别的世界，却一样有自己和Eduardo，多么奇妙。  
　　甚至这个世界的自己也创造了facebook，只是这个世界的Mark进度更快，alpha还在加州与omega争吵，这个世界的Mark已经获得成功，并且让眼前的Eduardo签下了陷阱合同。  
　　好吧，严格地说，从昨晚开始，这个世界的Mark已经被自己取代了，但是alpha没有参与让Eduardo签合同的行动，一切都是这个世界的Mark已经设计好的，他只是没有插手。

  
　　毕竟，他得尊重身体原主人的意愿。

  
　　何况两边的情况并不完全相同，Alpha Mark不认为自己和omega会走到这一步，即使他们之间也有一些相似的问题。

  
　　想到这里，alpha又将眼神移到了Eduardo身上。  
　　他有些替自己的好友嫉妒这个Eduardo。在这个没有第二性别的世界，眼前的Eduardo是天之骄子，除了遇上这个世界的Mark，似乎没什么其他倒霉事。而自己的好友却必须伪装成alpha，才能得到该有的重视。

  
　　他不禁回想起自己对好友说起facebook的构想时，好友那双漂亮的棕色眼眸。

  
　　 _“没有alpha，没有omega，也没有beta，wardo，你想想看，将整一个社交人际网搬到网络上，撇开第二性别的限制，让整个社会更加开放，更加自由，让第二性别见鬼去吧！”_  
_“Mark，我没有想到你会，上帝啊，我没有听过比这更棒的主意了！”_  
　　他们望着对方。  
　　然后亲吻自然而然地发生了。  
　　毕竟他们一个是alpha，一个是omega。

  
　　那是他们第一次亲吻。  
　　后来，alpha帮忙太早就开始打抑制剂的omega解决热潮，互惠互利。

  
　　然后怎么就走到了淋雨争吵的地步？  
　　Alpha头痛地按揉着太阳穴，他回想起昨夜的争吵，自己忘了去接机，两人因为Sean大吵一架——那是Omega第一次在自己面前表现得近乎歇斯底里，“我不想要那个不尊重omega的花花公子表现得好像他是facebook代言人，你到底明不明白！”  
　　而自己用了“明天有日食，你乘飞机不安全”的蹩脚借口试图说服omega，最后还是动用信息素才把人留下。

  
　　等omega醒来，大概又是一场争吵，alpha无奈地想。  
　　可现在自己却在另一个世界。

  
　　“Mark”，Eduardo真的有些忧心忡忡了，“你到底累到了什么地步？你真的不该再这样作息混乱了，现在你可是公司的CEO。”  
　　Alpha抱歉地笑笑，带着某种补偿心理，放下手中的啤酒瓶，提议道：“我们去公司餐厅吃点东西怎么样？然后我去休息室睡觉，让助理送你去机场。”

  
　　对那个满是垃圾外卖食品的餐厅，Eduardo犹豫道：“待会要上飞机，我不太想吃披萨那些。”  
　　“冰箱里有为ome、我是说女员工，准备的蔬菜和水果”，alpha对Eduardo眨眨眼睛，“我做沙拉给你？”  
　　Eduardo哈哈大笑，“真的假的？你？Mark Zuckerberg？会做沙拉？”

  
　　Alpha Mark耸耸肩，要不是那个世界的omega在热潮期间只能吃天然食物，alpha照顾omega的天性要求他们学习满足Omega的口欲，自己也是绝不会浪费时间去学习做饭的。  
　　沙拉已经是最简单方便的一道，作为一个alpha责任感奇缺的alpha，他为了必修学分勉强学会了做这个，据唯一尝试过的Omega Eduardo反馈，味道还是不错的。  
　　既然自己和这个世界的Mark有诸多相似之处，那么这个Eduardo和Omega Eduardo的喜好口味应该也差不多。

  
　　一脸兴味的Eduardo跟着Alpha Mark走进facebook的餐厅，在众多受到惊吓的员工围观下，Alpha Mark堪称熟练地洗净了需要的水果和蔬菜，切成适合入口的小块小片，挺讲究地摆在白瓷盘中，还用鳄梨做了一份低热量沙拉酱，淋在沙拉上。

  
　　远处，Dustin拿着望远镜呆若木鸡，Sean狐疑地偷偷张望，不少员工怀疑起整个世界，拿头撞墙。

  
　　Alpha Mark把卖相不错的沙拉往Eduardo面前一推，自己拉过热好的一盒披萨，言简意赅：“吃。”

  
　　Eduardo小心地叉起半颗小番茄，沾上鳄梨酱，近乎虔诚地咀嚼，惊讶道：“它居然好吃。”  
　　Alpha Mark挑起了一边眉毛。

  
　　临走前，Eduardo看着自己吃干净的白瓷盘，对Mark感叹：“你今天真奇怪。”

  
　　“好的那种奇怪，还是坏的那种奇怪？”Alpha Mark真的有点困，毕竟昨晚他兴奋地看了一整晚这个世界Mark写的代码，下意识凑近了Eduardo。  
　　他靠得太近，Eduardo不好意思地往边上迈了一步，笑了：“我不知道该怎么说。就好像，你看上去好像能掌控一切。像是变了一个人。”  
　　这是当然的，alpha的天性，如果没有这种控制感才是失败的alpha。

  
　　Alpha Mark无意掩饰，只是起了无聊的好胜心，戏谑道：“那你喜欢这种改变吗？”  
　　“不”，Eduardo脱口而出。  
　　他意识到失言，补充道：“也不是不喜欢，或许，我只是不习惯。”  
　　他略带抱歉的神情，和Omega Eduardo如出一辙。

  
　　Alpha Mark完全无法理解。

  
　　如果说Omega Eduardo在自己面前偶尔表现出的过分谨慎是因为第二性别的缘故，那么眼前这个Eduardo没有了第二性别的桎梏，为什么也要这么过分警惕，好像他像是那些只有第二性别值得骄傲的alpha、随时会因为omega的冒犯暴怒一样？  
　　可这是推论是不可能成立的。  
　　这里没有第二性别。

  
　　根据Alpha Mark匆忙中了解的一切，结合今天的观察，这个Eduardo在这个世界的Mark面前有太多优势，以往应该一直是占上风才对。从Dustin和Sean的言语中透露的消息，这个Eduardo甚至一直以Mark的保护者自居。

  
　　强制学习并背诵的《第二性别手册》中说，如果一个人吸引你的注意力，让你很想要保护ta，那要么这个是你喜欢的人，要么对方是个正处在热潮期的omega，请立刻联络紧急小组处理，在场的beta有义务将omega与alpha隔离，可以用自身衣物捂住omega的腺体。  
　　Alpha Mark嘲讽地笑笑，他向来看不上《第二性别手册》中那些想要让年轻人觉得幽默的累赘叙述，更不喜欢把omega写得好像是什么珍稀生物。  
　　然后这个笑容僵在了他脸上。

  
　　喜欢的人？

  
　　Alpha Mark不知道Eduardo是什么时候离开的，他带着一团乱麻的思绪进了休息室，和Omega Eduardo相处的回忆在他脑袋里循环播放，定格在omega参加凤凰社的酒会、不小心喝到诱发omega热潮的饮品、醉得糊涂跑进柯克兰的那个夜晚。

  
　　他从来没见过Omega Eduardo这么omega的模样，被热潮控制，用尊严苦苦支撑着理智与欲望抗争，那让他莫名心痛。  
　　“我帮你”，Alpha Mark记得自己这么提议，然后就吻了过去，“放心，我给你一个临时标记。”  
　　他是出了名的冷感alpha，他一直为自己不受信息素影响而骄傲，那时候的他也没有被Omega的热潮影响，他是清醒的。  
　　那么，那个时刻的Omega是什么表情？Alpha努力回想，想到头都痛了。  
　　然后他终于想起来了。  
　　Omega动情的脸是羞怯的，却带着无法言说的悲伤。

  
　　他都做了些什么？  
　　他都对自己的Omega做了些什么？  
　　昨晚，他甚至还动用信息素强迫他的Omega留下。

  
　　Alpha从未这样急切地想要去到Omega身边。可他身在另一个世界。  
　　Alpha狠狠地捶上枕头，辗转反侧，过了很久才不安稳地入睡。

  
　　一觉醒来。  
　　他忍不住骂了声fuck。

  
　　谁能告诉他，这个坐满人的会议室又是哪里？！

  
　　“Eduardo”，一个精明的女性的声音。  
　　他看向对面。  
　　“Eduardo，如果你不舒服，我们可以休息半小时，质证已经快要结束了”，盘发女子对Eduardo关切地说。  
　　“啊，是的，我是说，好的”，对面的Eduardo眼神一瞬间有些茫然慌乱，但很快用冷静的表情掩饰了。

  
　　如果不是Alpha Mark紧盯着他，恐怕会错过这个表情变化。

  
　　Alpha Mark无奈地想，他的omega总是这么善于掩饰。  
　　也许过于擅长了。

  
　　“抱歉”，Alpha Mark一点也不抱歉地开口，“我想要所有人，除了我的omega，原谅我的口误，我是说除了Eduardo Saverin先生，立刻离开会议室。我有话要和他说。”

  
　　整个质证室的人都被此人的傲慢不要脸惊呆了。

  
　　 *****  
　　

      Eduardo睁开眼，看到了一脸歉意的Mark Zuckerberg。  
　　于是他重新闭上了眼睛。

  
　　刚才这个画面从各个意义上都非常的离谱。

  
　　人难免是会做噩梦。

  
　　然后他察觉到身体传来真实的酸痛，尤其是腰。  
　　等一等。  
　　这不是噩梦？

  
　　Eduardo再次睁开眼，眼前确实是那个理论上和自己隔着一整个太平洋的扎克伯格。  
　　他在说：“wa……Eduardo，我想，我们需要谈谈。”

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个世界，挨揍的和正走在挨揍路上的马总（亲妈微笑）

第二章

 

　　床边的扎克伯格先生在尽力解释“我是Mark，但不是这个身体原来的alpha Mark”这个奇异的状况，在磕磕绊绊的句子和句子中间穿插了好多声抱歉，就像sorry这个词突然变成了扎克伯格先生的口头禅。  
　　  
　　Eduardo坐在床上，垂着头，因为昨夜的缠绵有些凌乱的头发散落下来，遮住了他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　他一心二用。　  
　　一半在听扎克伯格先生难得的长篇大论，用到“难得”，Eduardo的意思是，长篇大论的扎克伯格先生并不罕见，但解释和道歉这类行为显然并不在扎克伯格先生的舒适区，简单来说：扎克伯格从不认真道歉。　  
　　他的另一半心思，在分神惊讶自己竟然记得这个房间。鉴于这别墅当初是扎克伯格先生订的（注意：用他的钱）（再注意：未经通知就擅自订下），而只是在简单劝说他一起来时给他看过照片。  
　　  
　　也许蓝色木板真的太罕见了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo足够聪明，从扎克伯格的解释中，他拼凑出了眼下的状况，一个他万分不想面对的状况——和扎克伯格先生同时被困在另一个世界的身体中。　  
　　哦，还得加上一点，根据扎克伯格先生的道歉，扎克伯格和所谓的“Omega Eduardo”似乎享受了一夜缠绵。　  
　　信息素的影响？热潮？　  
　　呵。  
　　  
　　在冷藏室一样的沉默中，Eduardo抬起头，近乎轻蔑地扫了一眼Mark。  
　　Mark的反应像是被针扎到，苍白的脸泛上了血色，咬了咬牙，第无数次开口：“我真的很抱歉。但就像我说的，这是我第一次作为一个alpha面对Omega的热潮。您应该清楚热潮期的Omega信息素对alpha有多大影响。”  
　　  
　　哦，对，一如既往地归错于他人。  
　　  
　　典型的扎克伯格话术。  
　　  
　　Eduardo并不觉得扎克伯格先生的道歉有任何诚意可言。  
　　他也许还不清楚所谓的alpha、Omega热潮期这些东西，但无法自控地与他人缠绵一夜？这种鬼话和“我喝醉了所以无法控制自己和那个女孩发生了关系”的罪犯抵赖有什么区别？　  
　　就像Sean Parker和他的未成年实习生。　  
　　Eduardo想到这里，嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的弧度，马克·肖恩崇拜者·扎克伯格先生可真是全方位学习偶像，多么感动人心。  
　　  
　　但先撇开这些恶心事不谈，摆在Eduardo面前只有两个选择。  
　　  
   　一是扮演那个“Omega Eduardo”，直到上帝才知道的什么时候回到原来世界。　  
　　二是和扎克伯格先生摊牌。  
　　  
　　感情上他倾向于选择前者，理智告诉他应该选择后者。  
　　  
　　“扎克伯格先生”，Eduardo终于抬起头，看向Mark的眼神是完全的冷漠，“我对你和这个身体昨晚的一夜情不感兴趣。现在，鉴于我初来乍到，如果你愿意，请借给我你的笔记本电脑，我需要了解你所说的‘第二性别’。之后，也许我们可以对现状做些讨论，合作寻找回去的契机。”  
　　  
　　熟悉的冷漠眼神与对立感。  
　　这简直像是质证会2.0  
　　  
　　Mark恍惚了一瞬表情，不知在震惊床上人真的是Eduardo，还是被Eduardo的话刺伤，下意识地咬牙反驳：“我没有和他一夜情！”  
　　Eduardo露出一个难以置信的嘲讽表情，对Mark这种当面抵赖的行为不知该作何评价，最后耸肩道：“419、crush、make out、‘benifit’，不管你喜欢怎么称呼这个，请随意，那是你和他之间的事。我的胃已经很不舒服了，不要告诉我细节，谢谢合作。”  
　　“我以为他是你！”  
　　“你胆敢再说一句，我的拳头就会揍上脸书CEO金贵的脸”，Eduardo冰冷的眼神像是长剑一般直指扎克伯格的心脏，他眼神中的怒火像是燃烧的冰海。  
　　  
　　Mark死死地盯着他。  
　　  
　　许久的沉默后——也许没有那么久，但感觉上已经过去了好几分钟。  
　　  
　　在渐渐弥漫开的玫瑰花香中，Mark深深地呼吸，克制住了即将爆发的怒火，他重重地走向桌子，将那台无辜的笔电扔到了自己昨夜睡的那半边，同时几乎是咬牙切齿地说：“那么，我建议你不要情绪激动，收敛你的信息素！我不保证下一次你求我我还忍得住！”  
　　Eduardo已经攥紧了拳头，怒火染红了他的脸：“马克扎克伯格！”　  
　　“读你的！”Mark咬着牙甩出一个单词，快步走进了浴室。  
　　  
　　后知后觉察觉到空气中的花香味和身体内部传来的悸动，Eduardo顾不上生气，近乎恐慌地抓过笔电，正对上Mark先前查阅过的页面。  
　　  
　　F-U-C-K  
　　  
　　等Mark终于从浴室出来（Eduardo拒绝去想他在浴室干了什么），Eduardo已经从随身背包里找到了抑制贴，并且开了窗通风。  
　　他的衣物不仅湿透了，还缺失了好几颗纽扣，同样，Eduardo拒绝去想是什么导致了自己衣物的惨状，好在包里有一套换洗衣物。  
　　穿戴整齐的Eduardo站在窗边，房间内甜蜜的玫瑰味Omega信息素荡然无存，取而代之的是清新的雨林味alpha信息素。  
　　  
　　这立刻激起了Mark这具alpha身体的本能反应，冷冽的冰雪气息铺天盖地而来，Eduardo身体一软，不设防地跪倒在地。  
　　  
　　“Mark！”  
　　这还是见面后Eduardo第一次称呼Mark的名字。  
　　  
　　面对Eduardo的怒吼，Mark挑了挑眉，慢条斯理地将信息素收敛下来，毫无歉意地说：“对不起。这是alpha的本能，我说过，我还不能熟练控制这个。顺带一提，你认为你是可以的。”  
　　他听上去简直像是故意为之。  
　　  
　　Eduardo生平第一次在Mark面前如此弱势，他痛恨这一点，恨不得将那个矮子揍成渣。  
　　  
　　这不像是发现你的好友背叛了你、骗你签下陷阱合同，这是真真正正的生理优势，他只需要散发出那该死的气味，你就无法自控地受他摆布，像只发情的牲畜，毫无自尊可言。  
　　地狱也不过如此。  
　　  
　　Mark慢吞吞走到Eduardo身侧，伸手将他拉起来（这具alpha身体似乎比他自己的有力很多），问：“你现在愿意相信我昨晚已经足够控制我自己了吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo在站稳后，终于对他挥出了拳头。  
　　  
　　————五分钟后————  
　　  
　　Sean抱着宿醉的脑袋经过厨房，张大了嘴巴看着Mark脸上的淤青，调笑道：“你昨晚和哪个爆娇Omega鬼混了还是被打劫了？等等，是那个萨瓦林？你没事吧？”  
　　Mark板着个脸否认：“不是他。我晚上起夜撞了墙。”  
  
　　看上去完全不信的Sean耸了耸肩，怂恿道：“说真的，他又不是Omega，你完全没必要这么忍他。”  
　　  
　　Mark干笑了两声，继续手上的动作，他笨拙地把两杯果汁放进找出来的大托盘里，然后又摆进去个大盘子，等待微波炉里的披萨热好。  
　　  
　　这才注意到Mark在干什么的Sean再度张大了嘴，看上去像是条大金鱼。他讽刺地说：“哦，小少爷饿了？你是他佣人吗？”  
　　“闭嘴，行吗？”Mark终于转过头看着Sean，他身上显露出一个在校生不该有的上位者气势，明明一丝信息素都没露，却令Sean不自觉向后退了一步。  
　　  
　　为了掩饰自己被压制的尴尬，Sean故作轻松地离开了，留下一句“记得我们明天要去见天使投资人，今天下午有见了个鬼的日全食，改期到明天”。  
　　  
　　Mark随口答了一句，然后才反应过来，日全食？  
　　  
　　捧着一托盘食物的Mark回到房间，Eduardo从笔记本电脑前抬起头来，问：“你知道日全食吗？”  
　　原本准备献宝的Mark撇了撇嘴，把托盘放到桌上，耸耸肩：“不知道。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo也对日全食做出了猜测，Mark表示了同意，Eduardo拿过一片披萨吃，继续问：“来之前你在哪里？”  
　　Mark愣了愣，回答：“新加坡。”  
　　“你来新加坡干什么？”Eduardo立刻防备地问。  
　　来？  
　　Mark翻了个白眼：“脸书事务。如果你没有屏蔽股东邮件，你会知道的。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo看上去想要反驳，但他眉头一皱，捂住嘴，像是想到什么似的看了一眼披萨，把手上的披萨扔回托盘里，冲进了浴室。  
　　  
　　一条早上看到过的注意事项刷过Mark的脑海：热潮期开始前，Omega就应该注意饮食，必须食用自然食物，不健康的饮食习惯，尤其是垃圾食品，会引发呕吐等不适症状。  
　　  
　　F-U-C-K  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　“抱歉。我想要所有人，除了我的omega，原谅我的口误，我是说除了Eduardo Saverin先生，立刻离开会议室。我有话要和他说。”  
　　在Alpha Mark的要求下，质证室只剩下他们二人。  
　　  
　　除了之前安抚律师保证没问题，Omega Eduardo看着对面的Alpha Mark，一直没开口。  
　　  
　　“你，怎么样？”想到穿越前的情况，已经领悟的alpha难得感到了一分歉疚，刚才的咄咄逼人荡然无存，有些尴尬地对着异样沉默的Eduardo找话题，“我的意思是，我先到了我身体这个蠢货骗他的好友，也就是这个世界的你，签合同的时候。这个混蛋，他真的搞砸了你知道吧？你是刚过来，还是见识过这个混蛋了？”  
　　Omega却摇着头笑起来：“你？叫这个世界的Mark混蛋？你觉得自己有资格说别人混蛋？”  
　　  
　　“哦”，alpha立刻拿出了防卫的态度，嘲讽道，“所以你对他很有好感，怎么，你想让他当你的alpha吗？”  
　　Omega沉下脸，警告道：“Mark，注意你的嘴！我对这个世界的Mark没有好感，但就算有，也不关你的事！还有，请允许我提醒你，在来之前，你对我动用了信息素！你打破了我们之间的协议！”  
　　  
　　他提到这个，alpha再次尴尬了起来。  
　　Mark低声说着“对不起”，但此时他已经认为Eduardo是属于自己的Omega，Omega话语中的某些讯息无疑令他的alpha权威受到了挑战，他下意识想要释放信息素，但很快意识到自己不该这么做，于是又庆幸于他们现在不在自己的世界，否则Eduardo一定会大发雷霆。  
　　“所以”，alpha尽量冷静地继续话题，“你见过他了？”  
　　Omega轻轻点了点头。  
　　  
　　那似乎并不是什么特殊的时间点，Omega睁开眼，发现自己身在哈佛宿舍，桌上是大二时期研读的专著，时间表上全是昨日重现，一夜之间回到了过去。  
　　  
　　他在忧虑的同时，欣喜若狂。  
　　一个没有Alpha，没有Beta，没有Omega的世界。  
　　他仅仅是Eduardo Saverin，而不是Eduardo Saverin（omega）。  
　　  
　　不需要伪装信息素，不需要担心热潮，同样关怀自己的、不需要因为儿子的第二性别日夜担忧的母亲，同样挑剔的、但不需要为儿子的第二性别深感遗憾的父亲。  
　　甚至在众人眼中，他是Mark Zuckerberg的守护者，更强的那个。  
　　  
　　当然，在他们的世界外人也是如此认为，但他和Alpha Mark都知道，那不是真的，只是信息素抑制贴制造的假相。Alpha随时可以用信息素支配他，尽管除了穿越前的雨夜那一次，Mark从来没有这么做。  
　　  
　　然而，Omega总是忍不住怀疑自己和alpha之间的并不健康的关系。  
　　说是友情，他们早就越界了，说是爱情，又不是那么回事，说是利用……Omega不能否认自己不止一次这样想过，尤其是在Mark没心没肺在自己面前乱说话的时候，可这是Mark，Mark就是这样的，他的嘴巴总是停不下来惹事。  
　　事实上，Mark不曾贬低过Eduardo，这一点他比任何人都做得好，但他有时会随口讥讽第二性别这事，他的扫射一视同仁，当然也包括omega，Eduardo不喜欢，即使有时Mark会对他露出一个“我不是在说你”的类似道歉又像是无所谓的表情。  
　　可这就是Mark，Omega每次都这么说服自己。  
　　  
　　直到那个雨夜。  
　　  
　　被alpha的信息素控制，无法拒绝，无法离开。  
　　他最大的噩梦成了真。  
　　或许他一直隐约知道，这一天终究会到来。

  
　　说实话，Omega有些庆幸那个晚上自己面对的不是alpha（在穿越后他回想起‘那个Mark’说的话和生涩表现，想明白了这一点）。  
　　  
　　他大概在那段时间停留了两天，尽力按照原来那个Eduardo的日程表行动，没有露馅。  
　　他也照常去Mark的宿舍。

  
　　这个世界的Mark，少了alpha的特权，不过还是一样的自负，一样的尖锐有攻击性，同时，这个世界的Mark没有alpha必修学分和ABO法案的顾虑，他完全不会照顾他人，各种意义上都是。  
　　他对待女性的态度也有够糟糕（“hey wardo，我遇到个妞，根据她前男友的blog，她很会，懂吧？”）。  
　　  
　　尽管有些抱歉，Omega觉得，这个世界的Mark，比alpha好不到哪里去。  
　　  
　　“见过”，Omega想了想，没有彻底无视alpha，回答他，“和你混蛋得不相上下。”  
　　听到这话，Alpha暗自松了口气。  
　　  
　　然后Omega推开一直阅读的质证记录，继续道：“看来我的预感是对的，他们迟早会分道扬镳。就像你和我。”  
　　  
　　Alpha刚放下的心又提了起来，严肃反驳：“我们和他们完全不是一回事！”  
　　  
　　“哪里不同？”Omega揉了揉鼻根，语带疲累，“你没有让Sean成为公司一员？我没有‘掉队’？你还没有甩掉我这个合伙人？提前说一句，我可以接受一份公平的持股合同，你不可能在我知道他们的经历后还能骗过我。”  
　　  
　　Alpha站了起来，撑着桌子，“我永远不会这么对你！”  
　　  
　　“都一样，你已经没办法这么对我了”，Omega不为所动。  
　　  
　　“我不接受”，alpha用标志性的快语速说，“为什么你这么固执，你现在已经看到了，我们做到了，我们做到了一切！你还不能接受不要广告吗？事实就摆在你眼前！我是对的！我真是无法理解，我不是这个世界的Mark！别像个受害者一样坐在那里！我不会接受的，你是我的Omega！”  
　　  
　　Omega也站了起来，慢慢卷起袖子：“你再说一遍？”

 

（待续）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马总牌柠檬醋

**第三章**

 

  Mark再次打开第二性别的资料，这一次集中所有注意力仔细阅读了omega的部分。

 

  浴室门打开，Mark对着走出来的Eduardo小心告知：“接近热潮期的omega只能吃自然食物，蔬菜水果沙拉之类的，甚至连含有人工制剂的酱料都不行。很显然我和你都不会做，我突然购买果蔬回来会惹人怀疑。我们必须出去。”

  Eduardo像是想到了什么，眉头越皱越紧。

  “怎么？”Mark走近他，“还是不舒服吗？我们预约一个为客户保密的私人诊所？”

  这个谈论着客户隐私、私人诊所的马克·新贵·扎克伯格令Eduardo感到新奇，非褒奖意义上的那种。

 

  Eduardo看了他一眼，才说：“我想，我见过他。那个alpha你。”

  想到醒来时两个人的同床状态，Mark一时忘了自己是比Eduardo先过来的，大惊失色，“你说什么？！”

  他看上去像是电影里那种被男友当面坦白出轨的倒霉蛋。

  “停，不管你脑子里现在想的是什么玩意儿都给我停下，否则我不保证在你那张脸上再揍一拳”，Eduardo眯起眼睛，表情威慑，甚至活动了一下手腕。

 

  已经冷静下来的Mark收敛了表情，标志性地瘫着脸，慢吞吞地说：“你听到我刚才说‘热潮期’了吧？”

  Eduardo气笑了，“你是在威胁我？”

  “不”，Mark上前一步，“我只是寻求一点合作。”

 

  他的表情是Eduardo以往从未见过的专注，不，用专注来形容也许并不准确，他凝视Eduardo的眼神像是把所有注意力都给了他，就好像Eduardo是他眼下最重要的……

  但这可是马克扎克伯格先生。

 

  Eduardo偏过头，断开了与Mark的对视，用一种轻松的语气嘲讽道：“Really？又一次，我成了‘不合作的那个’？”

  “别这样”，Mark眼睁睁看着对话进入熟悉的死胡同却不敢生气，准确的说，他也没生气的资格，“wardo，别这样，我不想跟你吵。”

  话音还没落，Mark就从Eduardo的表情看出来自己搞砸了，他飞快补救道：“我不是说你没有立场跟我吵，也不是说你不合作，不不不，我没有说你在挑起争端，我的意思是，我只是想说，我们能不能暂时休战？我们有一个大问题摆在眼前不是吗？”

 

  Eduardo愣了，不自觉转回了视线，正面扎克伯格。他还是那么看着他。

  不是说Eduardo觉得全球知名的脸书CEO不可能在诡异事件面前表现得更冷静，实际上，作为脸书的CEO，扎克伯格先生成功博得了成吨成吨的溢美之词，数年未见，扎克伯格先生完全可能已经进一步进化，比他们决裂时更有手腕更有野心。

  只是刚才扎克伯格先生的表现，让Eduardo有一种看到哈佛时期的自己的错觉。

  或许扎克伯格是故意在模仿？

 

  那种谈判中很有效的打动人心的小伎俩。

  但他的眼睛，他的注意力……

 

  没人说话，整个房间都沉默下来。

  外面的天空渐渐聚满了阴云。

 

  “既然你说你不会做沙拉，那么，我确定我见过他”，Eduardo最终打破了沉默，他不带感情的低声陈述着，“在签下0.03%那份合同那天。”

  Mark心下一沉，把手伸进卫衣口袋，“我不明白。我确定那天的我是我。”

  “不，不是那样”，Eduardo微微抬手制止了Mark反驳的意图，“我有两段那天的记忆。奇怪的是我以前从没注意过，直到几分钟前想起。我原本怀疑是和这个身体的记忆混淆了，或者被篡改？我不确定。重要的是，多出来的那段记忆最大的不同，就是那个alpha提供了一碗沙拉，他做的。”

  Eduardo指了指页面上的示意图：“从步骤到装盘，一模一样。”

 

  Mark心情复杂，很显然Eduardo在发现记忆出错时并没有向他求助，倒不是说他真的能帮上忙，但仍然。同时他又有一些愤怒，因为只属于他和Eduardo的过去（不论好的坏的）莫名其妙多出了个第三者。

  那个第三者还给Eduardo做沙拉。

  omega们说的对，alpha果然没一个好东西。

  所以再复杂的心情都没能阻止Mark挑起眉，嘲讽道：“哦，是啊，多好的alpha。”

  醋意弥漫。

 

  Eduardo捏紧拳头，清了清嗓子，用已经所剩不多的耐心问：“你呢？”

  “什么？哦”，Mark反应过来，努力回想，但是没有，他想不起任何线索。

  早有预料的Eduardo摇着头笑了：“当然，扎克伯格先生从来不专注，这些小事。”

 

  他也许想要嘲讽但Mark只听出了伤心，于是Mark急着想要反驳，他用大脑所有的内存去回想，绞尽脑汁终于抓住了一点迹象：“不，我记得，有一天你到柯克兰，你闻上去像是玫瑰花！我以为你换了香水。”

  “我没有换过香水”，Eduardo狐疑地盯着Mark，但他不得不承认，“但，既然你提到，记忆中我的寝室确实多出过一瓶玫瑰后调的男香。”

  YES！

  Mark心里长长的舒了口气，甚至摊开手，给了Eduardo一个“你看你把我想的多坏”的眼神。

 

  Eduardo当没看见，甚至在空气中厌烦地挥了挥，像是要赶走什么讨厌的眼神。

  Eduardo猜测：“所以，这个世界的他们已经出现在我们的过去。也就是说，我们注定会在这个时候过来，否则我们不可能在过去见到过他们。那么，为什么是过去那个时刻，为什么是现在这个时刻，为什么是我们？”

  “因为……整个宇宙都希望我们在一起？”Mark耸耸肩，尽量把这话说得像是一个调侃。

 

  然后Mark听到了此生最没感情、音调最平板的两声干笑，随后紧接着一句嘲讽：“扎克伯格先生的幽默感还是这么独特。”

  非要坚持称呼自己“扎克伯格先生”不累吗？

  不累吗？！

 

  Mark忍住了用“扎克伯格夫人”来回敬（绝对会再次被打），转移话题道：“我们还是来谈谈出去开房的事吧。”

  “你再说一遍？”Eduardo危险地压低了嗓子。

 

  貌似无辜的Mark抬起眼皮，振振有词。

  “第一，热潮期前后omega的信息素都不稳定，这里不是性别混杂的哈佛，楼下全是alpha和beta性别的程序员，你不能冒险出门，我必须在你附近提供稳定的信息素支持，迟早会被怀疑。”

  “第二，我们必须购买蔬菜水果，或者叫外卖omega特餐，这是最可能引起怀疑的一点。

  “第三，万一最坏的情况……总之，考虑到这个‘你’不想暴露性别，我们必须出去开房，而且最好趁你现在信息素还稳定立刻走。”

 

  听到Mark说起“最坏的情况”，Eduardo咬紧了牙。

  “收拾你的东西。”

  Eduardo从后槽牙挤出这句话，表达了同意。

 

  楼下的程序员全在wired in，Sean和女孩们不知所踪，Mark趁Dustin去卫生间，在他的电脑屏幕中央贴了一张纸条。

 

  “Eduardo要去观测日全食。顺便和我谈谈。告诉Sean我明天回来。Mark”

 

   ——————

  一个半小时后，Mark和Eduardo身在加州某家酒店的VIP套房中。

  这里为特定用户提供不可追踪信用卡使用地、不留影像的保密服务，也就是说，理论上Eduardo只是刷卡在某名牌商店购买了新季度的私定设计，而不是和Mark来开房。

 

  Mark对这一切并不惊讶，即使穿着廉价的卫衣拖鞋，走进铺着名贵毛毯的电梯也镇定自若。这样的情景再次提醒了Eduardo，即使他看上去还像是那个在哈佛校园目不斜视快步穿行的Mark，但实际上他不是，他早就不是了。

  房间内比刚才在别墅里还要沉默。

  因为Mark刚才收拾背包的时候，在床头柜里找到了一些“必备用品”，他当着Eduardo的面装进了背包里。

  实际上从那之后Eduardo就没再开口。

 

  沉默一直持续到餐车送到。

  Mark主动开门接过了餐车，没让服务生进来。

  为了掩人耳目，他们很浪费地点了包含多道菜的大餐，但不论如何，Eduardo总算吃上东西了。

 

  然后接着研究穿越与日全食。

  “如果我们不是唯一的呢？”Eduardo忽然亮起了眼睛，“如果还有其他人也和我们一样？这更合理不是吗？”

  Mark想了想，点头同意：“也许。但怎么证明？”

  “推特”，Eduardo打开手机，余光瞄到扎克伯格先生黑下来的脸，本着股东的良心解释道，“你得承认，它能够更快地把消息传播给世界大部分地区，有助于我们筛选信息。”

  无法反驳，Mark也拿起了手机，打开推特，问Eduardo：“发什么？”

 

  最新消息已经刷新出来。

  “@EduardoSaverin：not alpha,not beta,not omega”

  这条推特下面已经有了评论，大家在猜测这句没头没脑的话是不是一个字谜。

  Mark想了想，点击了带评论转发的图标，转推“@MarkZuckerberg：feel the same”。

 

  “等等”，Eduardo像是看到恐怖画面一样对着手机屏幕，“这是我的推特！”

  Mark疑惑地看着他。

  Eduardo绝望地看着飞速跳涨的like和评论数，Mark此时也反应了过来，饶有兴趣地将手机翻转看了两遍，又打开推特图标，显示出的是他们原本世界的推特页面，而且时间显示的是他们穿越当天。

  要知道在这一年，推特根本连个idea都不是，它完全不存在。

 

  在推特尚不存在的年代，一部还没有那么智能的手机上有最新版本的推特，显示出未来即时的推特页面和互动。

  这完全是超时空的画面。

  它不真实。

  但更有趣的是Mark转推下的评论。

 

  @Facebook：……whaaaat？你俩是不是背着我上了什么奇怪的网站？

  @Mardo：如果你和我一样等待这一刻等了数年，请猛烈点赞TwT

  @SeanPaker：wow，Mark，我是能办超棒单身派对的那种伴郎，你懂吧？

  @Messithebest：果然人只要活得够久，什么都能看到。不，我没有哭，我脸上的水只是加州的夜雨。

  @LiamSmashPotato:看见了吗？他们喜欢ABO AU。不说了，大家Ao3见。

  @YouLingChuan：相信马总相信爱！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！

 

  Dustin和chris敲了私信过来，一个激动地问他们是不是和好了，一个问他们是不是看了什么同人粉丝小说。

  在Mark快笑出声的时候，后知后觉感受到了Eduardo心情不爽的视线。

  他脸上那块淤青似乎在隐隐作痛。

  Mark迅速将手机放到一边，掩饰地咳嗽了一声。

 

  Eduardo指出一个线索：“看这个时间，是预报中日全食即将开始的时间。还有，两个世界的发生时间，都在下午两点零二十七秒，都将持续七分零三秒。”

  他们几乎同步地望向套房的落地窗，窗外阴云密布，已经开始下雨，雨点密集地打在窗户上，根本没可能凭肉眼准确观察到日全食。

  “那么，等日全食结束”，Mark半是乐观猜测半是安慰性地说，“也许我们就能回去了。”

  Eduardo看样子确实松了口气，低声念着“七分零三秒”，似乎在计算着时间。

 

  他睫毛低垂，牙齿无意识地轻咬着下唇，他看上去和以往每一次待在柯克兰和Mark消磨时光时一样，他随时可能抬起头来，用柔软的、甚至有一点点口齿粘糊的声音对Mark抱怨一些小事，他父亲的严苛、教授夹带私心的项目、Mark你到底听没听我说话？

  Mark眨了一下眼睛，突然问：“wardo，我们有机会和好吗？”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alpha马总终于被揍了

**第四章**

 

 

 

　这是一个简单的，可以用yes/no来回答的问题。  
　一个词就足够。  
　它不难回答。

  
　Eduardo的手肘搭在沙发椅扶手上，抬起左手撑住了额头，像是在烦躁地按压太阳穴，“扎克伯格先生，也许你觉得这很有趣，但我正处在一个随时可能失去自我控制的状态，我非常想要尽快解决这个问题回到我的正常生活。现在，除非你有什么建设性意见，不然的话请你闭嘴可以吗？”  
　但Mark从来不擅长闭嘴，他不仅没有闭嘴，反而哔哔得更快了，他很擅长地反驳道：“‘我觉得这很有趣’？这指控又是你从哪里看出来的？”

  
　“你”，Eduardo死死按着太阳穴，刚说出一个单词，又被Mark抢白。  
　“我搞砸了，我知道。”  
　  他站了起来，表情严肃而认真，好像下半辈子都指着正说出的这些话了似的。

  
　Mark走到Eduardo坐着那张扶手椅的前方，Eduardo想要尽量远离他，就只能往后靠着椅背，于是只能直面Mark的脸。  
　多奇怪，扎克伯格先生，了不起的脸书CEO，他看上去竟然像是为了什么而痛苦着。

  
　“我搞砸了，我知道”，Mark重复了一遍，然后又重复了一遍。  
　之后，他酝酿了很久很久的话语就自然地说了出来：“我伤害了你的感情，我很抱歉，我真的抱歉。我付出了代价，我知道那不够，但终究我不是没有受到惩罚，而这个惩罚，我说的不仅仅是那笔和解赔偿。”  
　Mark想要伸手抚平Eduardo紧皱的眉，犹豫了一下，还是没有伸出去，继续道：“我想你回来。我要做什么才能让你回来？我还有没有可能把你带回来？”

  
　“你为什么非得现在谈这个！”Eduardo咬着牙说。  
　从字面意义上理解这句话，Mark很正经地解释：“很明显，我不能在你被omega信息素影响的时候谈这个，回去你又不一定会见我，我只能抓紧时间现在问。”  
　Eduardo咬牙切齿地说：“你不应该问。这段对话没有发生，以后也不会再发生。”  
　“所以，你不敢回答”，Mark挑衅一般总结道。

  
　“马克扎克伯格！”  
　Eduardo攒紧拳头猛地站起来，Mark压抑着躲避危险的本能，强忍着没有移动，苦中作乐地想着这大概就是传说中的把另一边脸伸出去给别人打。

  
　然后，在Mark的惊呼声中，Eduardo像是断了线的风筝一样向后倒去。  
　感谢有力的alpha身体。Mark不仅及时抱住了Eduardo，还能把Eduardo打横抱起来送进房间。  
　但Mark察觉到自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉，脚步也越来越沉，越来越沉，等走到床边，他甚至无法再支撑住两个人的重量，和Eduardo一起倒在了床上。

  
　糟了，他这时才意识到空气中浓郁的玫瑰花香。  
　可Eduardo明明贴着抑制贴？  
　这就更糟了。

  
　Mark眼前一黑，思维完全陷入了混沌。  
　他恍惚间听到争吵。是熟悉的声音。  
　可眼前还是一片黑暗。

  
　 _那个很像自己的声音在说：“为什么你这么固执，你现在已经看到了，我们做到了，我们做到了一切！你还不能接受不要广告吗？事实就摆在你眼前！我是对的！我真是无法理解，我不是这个世界的Mark！别像个受害者一样坐在那里！我不会接受的，你是我的Omega！”_

  
尽管还不明情况，这段话已经足够Mark幸灾乐祸了。  
　毕竟谁不喜欢看自己讨厌的人倒霉呢？更何况，这个“人”，还是那个给他的wardo做过沙拉的alpha。

  
　这家伙比自己搞得还砸。Mark真想录下来给Eduardo做个参考。

  
　 _然后他听到一个很像Eduardo的声音说：“你再说一遍？”_  
　

   揍他！  
　请务必！  
　Mark从没这么虔诚许愿过。

  
　*  
　Alpha Mark认真地一字一句地给他重复：“我说，你是我的Omega。”  
　“我不是”，Omega的手在不明显地颤抖，被Mark气的，语气还是十分镇定，“我可以是你的朋友、你的联合创始人，但我永远不会是你的omega。”

  
　Alpha Mark发出挫败的低吼：“你到底为什么这么固执！”  
　“因为我拒绝当一个附属品！”Eduardo提高了音量。  
　Alpha Mark的语气带着明显的疑惑和难以置信：“我什么时候说过要你当一个附属品？”  
　“你说‘你是我的omega’这句话的语气已经说明了一切！”  
　“看在你上帝的份上Eduardo！我从来没有把你当成那些omega！”  
　“这就是问题所在！我就是一个omega！”  
　“我知道你是omega！我他妈的已经不知道我们在吵什么了！”

  
　他们还是青少年吗？Mark批判地想，再次虔诚地期待起来，来吧omega，快揍那个alpha一拳。

  
　此时第三个声音响起了，听上去有些犹豫：“这简直是疯了……hello？听得见我吗？我看不到你们，你们应该也看不到我，但我听得见你们争吵，所以如果你们不想在陌生人面前说起隐私……”

  
　alpha和omega面面相觑，alpha本着保护omega的本能绕过桌子紧张地快步到了omega身边。当他们意识到这个声音的熟悉感后，alpha忍不住低骂出声。

  
　Mark比他们更快，他立刻认出了那是wardo。  
　于是，第四个声音也响起了，是Mark。  
　“wardo！你怎么样！”

  
　Alpha Mark气笑了：“好极了！另一个！这算什么？扩大会议？”  
　Omega Eduardo似乎就是想和他对着干，“这本来就是质证会。如果CEO先生没有执意清场的话。”

  
　Eduardo没有搭理Mark，抱歉道：“不好意思，我也不清楚究竟是个什么情况。但我猜测与日全食有关。”  
　被忽视的Mark心情十分不快，他带着几分挑衅懒洋洋地插嘴：“我建议你们继续吵下去。把问题说清楚。因为你们的身体现在在同一张床上，并且有，请原谅我的措辞，发情迹象。所以在这之后，不论是你们穿回去，还是我和wardo依旧被困在你们的身体里，都得面对这个状况。如果我没忍住标记了wardo，你们却已经决裂，我会良心不安的。”

  
　Alpha Mark与他争锋相对，把质证记录气愤地往桌上一扔：“你会良心不安？要不是你干的这些破事，我怎么会和Eduardo吵起来！”  
　“Fuck you”，Mark才不背锅，“少把你的问题推到我头上，我可不是睡了不负责的alpha，也没有随便对别人男朋友献殷勤。”  
　本想保持沉默的Eduardo怒而出声：“扎克伯格！我不是你男朋友！他也没有对我献殷勤！你什么时候才能学会闭嘴！”  
　乱了套了。

  
　“安静！”  
　Omega Eduardo尽量镇定地开口，“我们先来谈谈Mark、另一个Mark说的问题。你是说，我的身体有发情迹象？你确定那不是热潮期的反应吗？”  
　不知道怎么有些不好意思，Mark求助地喊了一声“wardo”。  
　Eduardo接过了话题，严肃但温和地说：“我已经换过抑制贴，但是，信息素还是把我弄晕了。既然Mark这么说，那么他一定闻到了信息素的味道。我不是专家，可根据资料，抑制贴都控制不住信息素，而且是在尚未完全进入热潮期的情况下，这只有一种可能。”  
　Mark小声附和：“我确实闻到了信息素”。

 

　“你看”，Alpha Mark对身边的omega耸耸肩，“你，因为我，发情了。你还要抵赖吗？”

  
　砰！  
　Aw！

  
　Mark满意地听着alpha Mark的痛呼，叹息道：“Finally！”  
　Eduardo翻了个白眼，有两位扎克伯格先生在，他完全看不出这场对话有任何建设性意义的可能。巧的是，Omega Eduardo也是这么想的。

 

（待续）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抑制剂是个奇妙的东西

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，低烧和重感冒轮番上阵，我的血泪教训是：如果只是一颗牙齿不太整齐，又已经是小阿姨的年纪，真的没必要做牙齿矫正（含泪总结）  
> 明年我还是写完再发吧，情人节拖到元宵都过了这什么毛病_(:з」∠)_

**第五章**

 

　Eduardo忽然出声：“Mr…Saverin”  
　Omega Eduardo听出了Eduardo的迟疑，下意识释放出友善的讯号，习惯性回复：“你可以叫我Eduardo。”  
　话音刚落，两人看不见彼此，却同时笑了。

  
　没人去注意Alpha Mark还坐在地上，他因为刚才的一拳头还捂着侧脸，牙缝中有些许咸腥的血味。另一个Mark也被“Eduardo们”彻底忽视。

  
　“Eduardo”  
　Eduardo当真如此称呼起omega来。对另一个人喊自己的名字，这感觉真特别，若不是他此刻状况不太妙，他有兴趣和omega好好交谈一番。  
　直到出声前一秒，Eduardo都没有感觉到身体热潮，也许是因为他和Mark都被信息素弄晕了的缘故，处在这片神秘黑暗中的只是他们的意识。  
　要比喻的话，就像是在一片噪声中，戴了隔绝噪音的耳机。  
　可现在噪音渐渐回来了。  
　Eduardo竭力忽视处于热潮期的身体传来高热的暧昧反应，快速明了地对omega说明了他此时的状况。

  
　Omega Eduardo话到嘴边，犹豫地扫了地上捂着嘴的alpha一眼。  
　Alpha Mark意识到他想说什么，也不捂嘴装弱了，利索站起来，但他在迈出一步后，看了看omega，站在原地，没有张嘴说话，反而抿紧了唇。

  
　“在背包侧边的暗袋里”，omega余光扫过alpha的脸，用比平常快很多的语速告诉Eduardo，“有一根注射剂。是在紧急情况下防身用的违禁品。将它注射在alpha的任何身体部位，都能够在瞬间抑制alpha的欲望。”  
　“它的有效时间因人而异，最长也不会超过二十分钟，而且它没办法阻止alpha强行咬破腺体进行标记。在危险情况下，这种注射剂只能争取逃生时间，一旦没能够逃走，被激怒alpha可能会对omega犯下更可怕的罪行，因此是违禁品。”  
　Alpha Mark靠着长桌站在一边，脸上没有表情，就好像两位Eduardo讨论的不是给他的身体注射短效化学阉割剂似的。

  
　Mark也仍然保持了沉默。  
　可以拖延时间，这正是Eduardo急需的东西，他松了口气，提醒omega：“了解。还有什么我需要知道的？你的声音在我听来开始变得模糊，我猜想，也许再过片刻我就会在‘那边’醒来。”  
　Omega Eduardo不得不把最坏的消息快速抛出来：“但最大的问题是，除非你已经把它取出来握在手中，否则，我恐怕发情状态下的你没办法找到它并对alpha完成注射。”  
　Eduardo愣了，这哪里是最大的问题，这是唯一的问题！如果连试都没法试，其他的都是空谈。

  
　一个冷静的声音突兀地加入了交谈，“我会拿到它。”  
　是Mark。

  
　短暂的沉默后，omega才听到Eduardo再次开口：“Eduardo，有没有别的方法”  
　话没说完，他的声音就消失了。

  
　“Eduardo？”omega尝试呼唤他。  
　Alpha耸了一下肩膀：“我猜他们断线了。”

  
　Omega侧过脸，他的视线与alpha直直相撞。  
　注射剂。刚才，omega其实潜意识里觉得alpha不会阻止自己告诉Eduardo。Alpha也真的没有阻止。  
　Omega走神地想，其实自己不是不相信他，恰恰相反，正是因为已经太相信他了，所以才觉得……害怕。

  
　这种信任不能说毫无来由，毕竟alpha一直很好地保守了omega的秘密，也一直给了他有别于他人的尊重。  
　常理而言，任何一个亲耳听过扎克伯格刻薄言论的人，只要智商到达了及格线，都不会把心完全敞给他看。但这种判断是基于对Mark的偏见得出的论调，omega知道自己并不完全同意。  
　那又是为什么在害怕呢？  
　也许，到底还是因为不够信任他。

  
　Alpha Mark出声打断了Omega Eduardo的思考，他的侧脸上有好大一块淤青，看着有些滑稽。  
　他理直气壮地问：“为什么？我不明白。”  
　“哪一部分不明白？”omega看着他的淤青，不知为何心情好转起来，学Mark一贯来的语气回复他。

  
　Alpha Mark对天翻了个白眼，“每个部分。你并不抗拒我的信息素，证据就是我们那么多次临时标记。”  
　他挑眉故意做了一个回味的表情，omega忽然觉得自己又手痒了。  
　“那为什么不接受我。不，别跟我扯什么omega，我从来没有轻视你，你清楚这一点。”  
　话题回到了死循环，Omega Eduardo揉了揉脸，放弃似的说：“如果你不打算理解，我真的不知道该怎么和你解释。”  
　Alpha气的咬紧了牙，嘲讽道：“我‘不打算理解’？？你又是从哪里得出了这么明智的结论？”

  
　“你”，Omega想解释，但话到嘴边又觉得这是徒劳的。  
　Alpha不允许他躲避，催促道：“告诉我！”  
　Omega Eduardo终于被他强硬的姿态激怒，反问：“你不明白，你当然不会明白！你怎么可能知道被alpha用信息素控制是多么耻辱的感受！”  
　Alpha焦急地回应：“我发誓我不会再那么做。”  
　“不”，omega甚至向后退了一步，“我更倾向于让你没有那么做的机会。我不会让你标记我，不会让你的信息素更轻易地影响我。”

  
　对面的Alpha在无言的沉默后，突然露出了一个略带嘲讽的笑容，轻声道：“所以就是这样？你不能接受我，因为我正好是一个alpha，而你正好是一个omega？”  
　“如果你要这么理解，也可以”，omega想了想，给出肯定的回答。  
　“那么”，alpha放轻了声音，听上去却没有更柔和，相反的，他听上去像是一个潜在的危险，“你是不能接受任何一个alpha，还是，你不能接受我这个alpha？”  
　Omega Eduardo的神色更为警惕。  
　这个问题是一个陷阱。

  
　但真要回答的话，如果他真要与一个alpha结合，那么，一个地位相当的联姻对象，一个他永远会为了自己的利益考量而保持警惕的alpha，也许确实是比Mark更好的选择。  
　他没有把答案说出口，但他的沉默似乎已经回答了一切。

  
　“我明白了”，Alpha Mark垂下眼眸，点了点头，然后靠近了omega。  
　Omega Eduardo狐疑地看着朝自己走来的alpha，他脸上的淤青似乎越发严重了，而他的眼神中暗流涌动，叫人看不明白。  
　omega无端想要后退，事实上他也向后退了，直到他察觉到自己的背抵上了墙，而他们之间的距离已经近到足够听清彼此的呼吸。

  
　“Mark？”  
　Omega略带不安的问话被alpha的动作打断，他的腰被Mark强硬地握住，带向一个不带冰雪气息却依旧令人心生寒意的怀抱。

  
　Alpha Mark声音中的冰冷代替了他此时缺席的信息素。  
　“等我们回去。”  
　“我会做的第一件事。”  
　“就是咬破你的脖子。标记你。”

  
　omega在坠入冰窖的同时怒火中烧。

 

  
　 *****

  
　热。  
　Eduardo的身体、他自己的身体、呼吸间炙热的空气，这些到底哪一个温度更高，他根本无法比较。  
　Mark敢发誓，他在没有姑娘愿意眷顾的青春期都没体会过这种程度的饥渴。第二性别这玩意真的有够操蛋。  
　而他们融合得不亦乐乎的信息素和Eduardo紧靠着自己的散发着玫瑰花香的火热身体真的没在帮忙。

  
　“你……还好吧？”  
　Eduardo整个人趴在Mark身上，犹豫地问。

  
　他们一回来就进入了发情状态，Mark几乎掐破了自己的大腿才以钢铁般的意志推开了不能自控和他缠绵舌吻的Eduardo。  
　说真的，他下了床才发现自己不单被Eduardo扒掉了卫衣外套，连裤链都开了。  
　Mark跌跌撞撞地离开了床，从Eduardo的背包里找到了注射剂，狠心往已经拧青紫的大腿上一戳，把注射剂里的液体全部打了进去。  
　瞬间痛跪。  
　这感觉像是被高压电击中了心脏，Mark即刻间就痛出了一额头的汗，他第一次听自己在剧痛下发出的哀嚎。  
　但幸运的是这剧痛来得快去得也快。  
　然后，他体会到了这辈子从未有过的酸爽感受。  
　他的精神依然极度亢奋，冰雪味道的信息素已经飚满了整个套房，和同样飚满周围的Eduardo的信息素混在一起，每一口呼吸闻起来都像是置身于开满玫瑰花的北极冰窟窿。  
　他的身体也依然饥渴着，但他身体的某个部位，强调一点，是非常重要的部位，在注射完毕的瞬间就从升旗状态一秒完成降旗，软趴趴地趴在内裤里，任此时Eduardo趴在他身上亲亲蹭蹭，硬是没有半点反应。  
　没——有——半——点——反——应。  
　一个生理健康的男人，有多幸运才能获得性无能的体验机会？

  
　Mark脸上是一种介乎超脱和生无可恋之间的复杂表情，语气也是介乎超脱和生无可恋之间的复杂语气：“我没事。”  
　他明明很有事！  
　也不知道这玩意儿有没有副作用，但Mark转念一想，如果他们的猜测是正确的，那么等日全食结束，两边各自回归原位，承受副作用的也是那个alpha。  
　这样想，Mark的心情顿时开朗了一些。

  
　之所以只是“一些”，还是因为现在这个状态的Eduardo。  
　Eduardo的身体也完全被信息素拖入了发情状态，他像任何一个发情期的omega一样，需要更多地被alpha触碰，他想要直接的皮肤接触，他不想要任何布料阻隔在自己和alpha之间，那会令omega感到痛苦。  
　肌肤相贴只是最基本的安慰，发情状态的omega最需要的是和alpha结合。  
　可身下的alpha却像条死鱼一样躺在床上，他没脱去衣物，甚至连拥抱都不够紧。  
　身体在抗议，手和脚像是有了自主意识，紧紧地抱住alpha，脑袋窝在alpha的脖颈间，呼吸alpha的信息素。  
　冰雪的味道让人有靠近了能够缓解热潮的错觉，可根本不是这样，他越是靠近，越是将Mark散发的冰冷信息素吸入肺腑，身体就越是火热，渴望更多。

  
　Eduardo尽力保持着意识的清醒，可现在他都不确定保持清醒到底是不是件好事，对于自己正主动对Mark索取爱抚这种事，再过一万年他都无法冷静接受，他感觉羞耻极了，他宁愿把自己揍晕过去。  
　但他必须清醒着，因为注射剂随时可能失效，Omega Eduardo的态度很明显，他并不愿意被Alpha Mark标记，所以Eduardo做不到不负责地放任自己晕过去。  
　想到这里，Eduardo听到Mark挫败的叹息。  
　Eduardo有些想笑。也许是因为Mark主动注射了注射剂的行为，Eduardo不自觉减轻了对Mark的敌意。

  
　然而他一走神，原身的omega意识立刻占据了上风，他拉扯着Mark上半身仅剩的T恤，想要把它脱掉。  
　Mark做不到狠狠用力推开Eduardo，又必须把自己从被脱衣的状况拯救出来，整一个手忙脚乱。  
　炙热的呼吸，浓郁的玫瑰花香，宛如缠绵一般的肢体接触，似乎是很值得偷着乐的场景，实际上却完全不是那么回事。  
　悲愤的Mark拧身用力把Eduardo压在身下，警告道：“不许乱动！”

  
　身下的Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，很是委屈的样子，然后忽然眼神一凛，表情呆愣了片刻，耳朵爆红。  
　回神来的Eduardo脸颊都要烧起来了，幸好他的脸此时正埋在Mark胸口，于是Mark看到身下的Eduardo脑袋轻轻点了点。  
　Mark明白Eduardo恢复了清醒，松了口气，也有那么一点尴尬，同时松开了紧握住的Eduardo的双手。  
　那双手很快揽住了Mark的腰，并且试图从T恤下摆钻进去。

  
　该死的第二性别！Mark内心在咆哮。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exclusive  
> 大概是“i like me better when i'm with you”

**第六章**

 

　为了不让Eduardo更加尴尬，也有部分是因为他自己也被Eduardo的抗拒弄得有那么一点尴尬，Mark小心避开Eduardo的视线偏过头，看向窗外。  
　外面的天空比刚才下雨时还要阴沉，太阳黯淡地挂在空中，整个天幕像是被铅笔涂黑后用橡皮擦擦得不够干净的画纸，脏灰脏灰的。  
　“开始了。”Mark呢喃出声。

  
　“我、啊”  
　Eduardo不得不停顿下来，忍住几乎要钻出嗓子的一声呻吟，因为得不到正确的抚慰，omega的身体反应更为剧烈，当意识到身下濡湿的感觉不是来自于前端而是后端，Eduardo简直要被巨大的羞耻感惊呆了，他难以想象omega Eduardo需要忍受多少次这种耻辱的感受，他立刻对omega Eduardo起了爱怜与敬佩之心，但很快又意识到现在必须面对这个状况的是他自己。  
　Mark低下头，快速询问：“怎么了？那么难受吗？”

  
　Eduardo咬着下唇，他视线里的Mark……他痛恨起这个时空滞后的时间线，他不想再看到那个夏天的Mark，更不想要那个夏天的Mark这样看着自己，就好像谁真的关心谁似的。  
　“我想到那里去”，Eduardo用眼神示意那边那个巨大的落地窗，尽了最大努力平稳说出自己想说的话，“我想看日全食。”  
　他只说出了一半原因，另一半是他真的不想和Mark待在床上，太危险了，各种意义上的危险。

  
　“好的”，马克·变异形态·有求必应·扎克伯格先生迅速答应了下来，或者他只是也快熬不住了，“那我们得分开一会，你要是觉得不舒服就叫我，嗯？”  
　Eduardo没有犹豫就点了头。  
　于是Mark撑起自己的身体翻到一边，一离开床就把地上自己的卫衣外套捡起来，塞到了Eduardo怀里，然后拖过先前被踢得远远的被子，迅速去落地窗边布置起来。

  
　等Mark弄出一个还算舒适的暂居地，回到床边，不由在内心暗骂了一声fuck。  
　Eduardo把他的卫衣紧紧搂在怀里，但衣服上残留的信息素显然不足够安慰发情的omega，他看上去痛苦而茫然，很显然又被omega本能占据了上风，不明白为什么自己的alpha离开了。  
　Mark在抱起Eduardo的时候第N次诅咒起第二性别，但又不得不再次感谢这副明显比自己强有力的alpha身体。

  
　他们终于在落地窗边坐下，身体紧紧地贴在一起，像是对扣的两个回形针。  
　Eduardo被汗水沾湿的额发提醒了Mark，他伸手拽过窗边靠椅上的毛毯把他们包裹起来，已经失神的Eduardo紧紧搂着Mark，脑袋蹭在Mark的脖颈间，黏黏糊糊地嘟囔着很可爱的话。  
　重点的是他们的下半身也在相贴并磨蹭着，Mark用力抱着Eduardo限制他的动作。Mark隐约猜到了Eduardo不想呆在床上的另一半原因，但说真的，眼下的情形并没有好多少。  
　Omega散发着浓郁玫瑰香气的后颈时刻引诱着alpha去咬一口，留下自己的标记，占有他。

  
　Mark内心评估，这一刻，他的自制力应该是达到了个人生涯的巅峰。  
　当然，也许那针抑制剂可以分走一半的功劳。但仍然。

  
　紧紧相偎让omega得到了安抚，近距离呼吸着alpha的信息素，冰雪与花海交融，Eduardo终于夺回了意识，但身体比刚才在床上还要更不愿意远离Mark，他也已经没有多余的气力去介意了。  
　Eduardo只能沉默地看向窗外。  
　雨不知何时已经停了。  
　天幕已经暗了下来，但不是完全的黑，像是夏日会有的那种黑蓝色的郎朗夜空，将原本黯淡的太阳衬得明亮，用眼睛就可以清晰地感受到光线在一点点变得更暗，天幕在一点点变得更黑。  
　不多时，在太阳高悬的黑蓝天幕上，一些散落分布的星辰亮了起来，奇异地点缀在太阳周围。  
　而漂亮的天幕之下，是远处高低起伏的山峦剪影。

  
　Eduardo无声惊叹自然的神奇，美妙的天文景象令他短暂忘却了身体传来的滚烫欲念，Mark低声赞叹，“amazing”。  
　忽然，天幕又好像要渐渐亮起来，几秒钟就恢复到了黄昏那个亮度，然后又快速地黑了下去，天幕变黑的速度比之前那次快了许多。  
　太阳越来越亮的同时看上去也越来越小，像是朝远离地球的方向飞走似的。星辰早已在他们没注意的时候不见了踪影。  
　没多久，完全漆黑的天幕上，只剩下像是一粒灯珠那么大的太阳，点缀在黑幕上方。  
　一个比太阳还要小一圈的黑球突然出现在它的正中央，遮住了大部分太阳，只剩下外围一个光圈。  
　但那一小圈光似乎完全没有传达到地面上来，整个大地一片黑暗。连星辰都因为没了可以反射的光源而不见踪影。  
　完全的黑。

  
　也许是刻在人类基因中留存的对黑暗的恐惧，Eduardo不自觉往Mark怀里更紧地靠了过去。  
　室内的灯光打在落地窗上，被外面的黑暗衬成了一面镜子，Eduardo从窗户上看到了自己身体的动作，还对上了Mark盯着窗户上的自己的眼神。他侧过脸，假装没看见。  
　外面传来搞怪的尖叫声，大概是找乐子的年轻人。  
　Mark低下头，靠着Eduardo的肩膀，突然笑了起来。  
　像是被他的笑声烫到，Eduardo推开他借力往后一退，抬头去看Mark的脸，想知道他因何发笑。  
　如同一头受惊的幼鹿。  
　Mark这样想着，紧了紧双臂把Eduardo搂回来，解释说：“我突然想到Sean说的话。”

  
　哦。  
　Sean说的话。

  
　Mark从窗户上看到了Eduardo隐晦的白眼，赶紧补充说明，“我是因为想到他曾经说，你会成为一个成功的商人。”  
　“而那让你发笑是因为……？”Eduardo咬牙反问。  
　看出Eduardo的气恼，Mark明白自己捅了马蜂窝，迅速继续解释：“别生气，我不是因为这句话而笑的。是因为，你看，到最后，不是‘你’，而是‘我们’，‘我们’成为了成功的商人。”  
　Eduardo避开他的视线，看向天空中的小光圈，它看上去有些微妙的忽大忽小地变化着，光延很不稳定，但天空丝毫没有要亮起的征兆，黑得那么浓重，像是墨块一样压在人心上。  
　他像是没有听到Mark的解释，只有语气冷静地回复：“扎克伯格先生，我没懂你想要说明一个什么观点。我确实是个和你们这类‘玩家’‘创造者’不同的商人。我不否认。”

  
　“你不会真的认为这时候我是在说这个？我和Sean是一类人而和你不一样？真的？我在你心里到底是个什么样的混蛋啊”，Mark无奈地自嘲，然后卖乖地补充，“但我大概是活该。”  
　察觉到Eduardo稍稍软和的态度，Mark进一步补充道：“我是说，我们，现在的我们，或许渐渐接近了我们大学时乐意在口头嘲笑的那种人。你不想成为你父亲，我不想成为一个‘资本家’……我不是说你或者‘商人’有什么不好，我的意思是，我不知道该怎么继续解释了，你明白吗？你应该听明白了吧。”  
　Eduardo非常明白。  
　扎克伯格的感慨并不特别，通俗来说，大概就属于“中年危机”。  
　每个生活安稳的成年人大概都会在某个瞬间突然涌出这种不甘心，这没有什么，它没有什么意义，只是不安分的青春期残留在作祟。最好的办法是在感慨一番后回到生活中去，它会被生活消磨掉的。  
　万一被这种不甘心困住，那往往会以不合时宜的冒险告终，这指的是对成年人来说非常不体面的行为，比如以“找回生活激情”为借口和偶遇的初恋情人出轨之类的。  
　很常见，很老掉牙。

  
　“那又如何？”Eduardo咬了咬牙，把情热引发的呜咽压回嗓子里，故作轻松地调侃Mark，“这冒犯到你‘独一无二’的自尊心了吗？”  
　Exclusive  
　他就知道他一定明白的。

  
　“wardo”，Mark自己都觉得自己这辈子都没用过这么温柔的声音说话，他又把问题抛了回去，“这难道没有冒犯到你‘独一无二’的自尊心吗？”  
　柯克兰寝室窗户上的公式，沙发上的争吵，亲昵的抱怨和互损……都已经遥远得像是发生在另一段人生。  
　“别把你的中年危机跟我扯上关系！嗯、”  
　该死的热潮、该死的发情期！尽管Eduardo死死咬住了牙，依然没能阻止自己哼出讨好般的鼻音，他的额头无力地抵在Mark的锁骨边，汗水染上了T恤领口，他现在根本不想和Mark玩文字游戏，于是干脆对Mark发起脾气来。

  
　Mark只能苦笑，随后表情很快凝重起来。  
　裤裆发紧，复苏的欲望昭示着抑制剂的效果已经消退。  
　为了转移注意力，Mark开始过于详细的、近乎漫无边际地对Eduardo解释，或者，与其说解释，不如说是在整理自己的想法。  
　“在哈佛，在我和你还在一起的时候”，Mark搂着Eduardo的双手在Eduardo背后死死互掐着，“尽管当时我没有发现，但那确实是更好的我，或者说，更‘我’的我。我更清醒，更清楚我想要什么，更忠于我的内心。”  
　Eduardo忍不住打断他：“你的意思是一个更自我中心的混蛋。”  
　Mark一点也不否认：“这么说也没错。但确实是更Mark Zuckerberg的我吧？而你，也是更Eduardo的你，而不是Eduardo Saverin先生。”  
　父姓。  
　Eduardo真希望自己从来没有那么信任过Mark。那些逗留在柯克兰的白天黑夜，那些对父亲对家庭的亲昵抱怨。他不该那么放松，不该那么轻信，不该放纵自己对Mark的亲近。

  
　勃发的欲望在牛仔裤里硬的难受，Mark恼怒于alpha这牲口一般的发情状态，注意力一转移，嘴巴就管不住了，“那时候你在我的寝室，比你在其他任何时刻都放松，不是吗？新加坡有让你感觉那么放松过吗？承认吧，你喜欢那个时候的我。而且你难道不更喜欢那个时候的你吗？”  
　Eduardo的手紧紧抓住了Mark的衣领，他的眼眶已经被情潮折磨得发红了，还带着湿意，眼神却尖锐而凶狠：“闭嘴。我不喜欢任何版本的你。”  
　他还没有老，没有必要去追忆什么最好的时光，而且那也绝不是最好的时光，光是扎克伯格先生的存在就足够他把那段记忆排除在榜单选择之外。

  
　Eduardo咬牙切齿地警告这个居然还没学会成年人体面的混蛋：“伟大的扎克伯格先生，任性狂妄到想要逃避他的生活，但我没有责任为你一时兴起的怀念青春负责，更没有计划参与其中！”  
　他不想面对这些扯淡的对话，也不想面对Mark了，Eduardo改抓住Mark的肩膀，顺势想要站起来，然而一阵情潮不合时宜地肆虐过身体，他手腕一软，又坐回了Mark怀里。  
　隔着牛仔裤粗糙的布料，Eduardo紧绷的西装裤与Mark同样硬热的欲望重重摩擦，激出两声猝不及防的喘息。  
　抑制剂失效了！Eduardo惊觉这个事实，立刻想要把Mark推开。

  
　“别动”，Mark咬着牙关，只能把Eduardo压倒在地，一手捂住Eduardo后颈的腺体，一手把Eduardo抱得更紧，“求你别动了。”  
　这个身体的alpha本能难以承受omega想要逃离他的事实，Eduardo越挣扎，alpha意识就越强悍地和Mark争夺控制权。Eduardo再挣扎下去，Mark真不一定能抗得住。  
　他错了，这才是真正考验他自制力的时刻，和发情状态的alpha意识争权已经够难了，而Mark从来不知道自己会有一天这么想张开牙齿去咬人！

  
　Mark的脑袋被欲望烧得昏昏沉沉的，这个姿势他看不到Eduardo的脸，又急于转移注意力，于是干脆想说什么就说什么了，“我不是一时兴起。”  
　“你从来不像那些终极俱乐部的脑残们，你不喜欢他们，你不需要喜欢他们。你也不喜欢变成你父亲想要你成为的样子。”  
　脸书CEO为什么会说出这种大学生都不屑发表的幼稚言论？  
　Mark Zuckerberg是真的狂妄到了以为他能够脱离正常生活轨迹的地步，还是说他的智商情商在退学那一年就停止增长并开始倒退了？  
　尽管在这样难受的情况下，Eduardo还是被Mark气笑了：“你以为你是谁？你以为你了解我？”  
　“我是马克扎克伯格，而且，是的，我了解你”，Mark半撑起身体，认真看着身下衣衫凌乱、浑身散发着情欲的Eduardo。

  
　没有任何不同。Mark的眼神和他们在哈佛时Mark每一次在Eduardo面前发表“重要言论”时没有任何不同。他的脸也是、他的衣着也是，没有任何不同。  
　这该死的时间线。  
　Mark从来不是一个贴心的朋友，那个时候又有了“the facebook”，它每一天都比前一天更多地夺走Mark的注意力，那时Eduardo觉得Mark比他们相识以来的任何时候都要糟糕。  
　可同时，那时的Mark似乎又是最好的Mark，他的眼睛因为创造而发亮，他可以不眠不休的编程像是拥有某种超出常人的生命力，他的思考，他的灵感，他令人惊叹的自我驱动力……他还不会诱骗他签下陷阱合同，还不是“现在”这个能够从容主持股东大会的CEO。  
　Eduardo闭上眼睛，“那我只能说，你已经自信到了神经错乱的地步了。”  
　

   “wardo”  
　身上的人像是再也压抑不住情潮，低声叫他的名字，声音沙哑，带着某种隐忍的温柔，滚烫的唇不那么轻柔地吻下来，不知为何令他心脏发疼。  
　Mark的右手仍然紧紧握住他的后颈，不知为何，Eduardo相信Mark不会标记“他”。  
　Eduardo觉得自己是被迷惑了，都是这个时空、都是第二性别的错，唇齿缠绵彻底勾动了情潮，玫瑰在冰海深处开出了馥郁的花，又或许那冰冷的气息根本是麻醉剂的味道。  
　于是他闭上眼睛，主动去迎合这个吻。  
　反正这不是“现实”。  
　上帝啊，他一定是被信息素搅乱了脑袋。

  
　漆黑的天幕上，那个不稳定的光圈忽然一跳，亮了很多，太阳中央的黑球迅速向左离开，一点点露出了阳光。  
　天幕渐渐亮起，太阳也越来越亮越来越大。  
　短短一分钟不到的时间，窗外像是变魔术一般出现了加州习以为常的明媚晴空。

  
　阳光穿透落地窗，照在两个忙着彼此身体的人身上。  
　Eduardo察觉到某种奇异的吸引力，停下与Mark纠缠的唇舌，抬头看着Mark，Mark仿佛明白了他要说什么，低头在他鼻尖上亲了亲，“放心。”  
　然后他就真的安心起来，下一秒，黑暗笼罩，意识失联。  
　Mark死死按住身下的omega身体，被完全由本能接手的omega搅和得苦不堪言，等某种不可言传的神秘感受袭来，他的意识同样被黑暗带走了。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金字塔是个奇妙的东西

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到最后发现题目有点点不大贴切，我果然是在退步_(:з」∠)_明年我会写完再发的！

**第七章**

 

　Eduardo睁开眼，他怀疑自己被困在了梦里。  
　与猜测不同，眼前并不是现实世界。

  
　按下心底的恐慌，Eduardo仔细观察自己所处的环境。  
　土黄色的通道，由巨石砌成，上下高度刚够Eduardo直立，似乎随时有可能撞到头，逼仄的感觉令Eduardo不自觉微微弯着腰，连呼吸都觉得不畅。  
　石道很长很深，不知通往何方。

  
　视线扫过之处都没有发现火把或者灯光，没有任何光源存在，石道内却充满柔和的光亮，足够他看清一切。  
　这时Eduardo才发觉自己的手腕上系着一根光绳，光绳应该是比较准确的形容，因为不论他怎么把手腕凑近了眼睛，那看上去都确实是一根光线，字面意义上的光-线。  
　这根“线”悬在半空中，恰好是Eduardo垂下手臂时手腕的高度，直直地向前延伸，不知道另一端会在什么地方。  
　墙上的壁画看上去年代久远，但颜色依旧鲜艳，大量使用了金色和深赤色，Eduardo走近了看，不那么惊讶地发现上面画的是古埃及风格的太阳神。  
　巨石、通道、太阳神……  
　金字塔。

  
　先是与平行世界的自己交换意识，然后是疑似身在金字塔中，那接下来还会有什么？变种人和X战警吗？！  
　Eduardo尽量保持冷静，他试着向后走（远离光线的方向），手腕上的光线瞬间绷直了，拉扯得他的手腕发痛。  
　那么，就只能跟着光线前行了。

  
　独自走在空旷的石道中，脚步声被回音放大，简直像是震在他心上，心跳比寻常快很多，手心也出了汗。Eduardo胆子并不小，但一个人在金字塔中穿行，就算是世界上胆子最大的人，肯定也是无法镇定自若的。  
　石道太长太深了，不知走了多久，Eduardo才转过第一个弯，感觉上像是已经走了几个小时。

  
　他做了一个深呼吸，把注意力更多地集中在壁画上。  
　壁画不算特别难懂，按照顺序看来还具有一定的故事性，太阳神在履行职务，太阳神庇佑着埃及人，日升，日落。天空女神将太阳吞下，第二天早晨又将太阳诞出。她同样吞咽和再生着月亮和星辰，这就是埃及人认为的昼夜形成。

  
　“Eduardo？”  
　啊！  
　沉浸在壁画中的Eduardo吓得大叫出声，当他迅速转身却看到自己的脸时，再次吓得大喊。  
　Omega Eduardo感到非常抱歉，“oops，我不是故意”  
　冷静下来的Eduardo认出了他的声音，尽管和他自己的非常相近但还是有差别，“没关系，是我没有注意四周。”

  
　这是一个十字形的分岔口，然而他们的路线恰好是两个相对的L字型，否则他们早就能看到另一根光绳，Eduardo也不至于被吓一跳。  
　Omega忽然笑了，他晃了晃手腕上的光绳，对Eduardo玩笑道：“我们的对话对于眼下的情况来说，正常得都有点不正常了。”  
　Eduardo也勾起了嘴角。  
　果然是个有趣的人。  
　Eduardo走神地想起自己小时候很想要一个兄弟，哥哥或者弟弟都无所谓。

  
　他记起之前的状况，赶紧告知omega：“放心，你没有被标记！至少在我的意识被抽离的时候还没有。Mark找到了抑制剂，我是说，总之，你暂时还是安全的。”  
　“谢谢”，omega真诚地对Eduardo道谢，微拧着的眉头却并没有放松一点，“如果没有你们，事情会更糟糕。”  
　Eduardo觉得omega很明显是在为标记的事担忧着，忍不住关切道：“回去之后你打算怎么办？”  
　他和Mark离开前的情况，如果Alpha Mark下定决心要标记omega，那么omega根本没有拒绝的机会。

  
　手腕上的光绳忽然一紧，Eduardo低头看向手腕，发现光绳像是催促一般向前拉拽着，omega也看着他自己的手腕。  
　“看来它是在催我们了”，omega耸耸肩，看向Eduardo，伸出手来，“很高兴见到你，另一个我。”  
　也许他不想回答那个问题，Eduardo这样想着，带着歉疚的心情握住omega的手，顺势轻轻抱了一下他，微笑着说：“我也是。”  
　他们看着对方，都带着笑容，然后不约而同地转过身。

  
　“Eduardo”  
　听到自己的名字，Eduardo停下脚步，应了一声转过身来，“嗯？”  
　Omega Eduardo状似随意地问：“你觉得那瓶香水闻起来怎么样？”  
　“不是我惯用的味道”，Eduardo不知他为何要问，诚实地回答，“但是我很喜欢。”  
　Omega对Eduardo懒洋洋地挥了挥手：“我也很喜欢。”

  
　真奇怪。  
　他似乎并没有Eduardo担忧的那么焦急。  
　或许他确实比Eduardo已经了解的还要坚强。  
　Eduardo再次转过身，朝自己的光绳方向走去，这一次他记住了要多看多听。

  
　 *****

  
　“停战。”  
　Mark往地上吐出一口血沫，伸手制止握着拳头打算继续肉搏的alpha。  
　Alpha Mark从鼻子里哼出一个充满鄙视的音，放下拳头，嘲讽道：“你弱的像个omega。”

  
　把手伸进嘴里用力掰了掰右边的后槽牙，确认没掉下来后，Mark才站起来，故意用视线逡巡了好几遍Alpha Mark脸上的淤青，然后慢吞吞地说：“首先，如果你不想你的omega跟你分手的话，你最好还是不要再说类似的话。”  
　“其次”，Mark摊开手，给自己争取一点面子，“不要说的好像你刚才稳占上风一样，我也揍到了你的脸。”

  
　Mark和alpha的碰面和Eduardo们一模一样，当然发展就不一样了，alpha一见到Mark就怒火中烧，提起拳头直接冲了过来。  
　显然Mark不是alpha的对手，但不巧alpha被光绳的拉扯分了神，所以被Mark抓住机会在omega揍出的那一块淤青上又添了一拳。  
　实际上，Mark得庆幸alpha还不知道那一晚上发生的事。  
　否则能不能活着走出石道都很难讲。

  
　Alpha Mark眯起眼睛，抬起下巴轻蔑地扫视着Mark，拳头又捏了起来。  
　光绳拉扯得更紧了。

  
　相看两厌，他们同时做出忽视对方的决定，然后也几乎在同时转身离开。

  
　“等等。”  
　Mark还是没忍住，叫住alpha，半是劝说半是挑衅道：“你……知道他不想被你标记吧？”  
　在alpha能够赢过光绳的拉力攒紧拳头冲过来之前，Mark撒腿就跑。

  
　确保alpha没有追上来后，Mark气喘吁吁地切换了快步走路模式。  
　不知道走了多久，转过又一个弯，石道的尽头终于看到了白光。

  
　Mark重新跑了起来。  
　他向着白光奔跑，越跑越快，似乎出口就在眼前，他跑啊跑啊，忽然一步踏空——  
　带着从高空被扔下的失重感，Mark喘着粗气猛然坐起身惊醒。

  
　等视线恢复正常焦距，看清酒店房间的摆设，他的眼睛里闪过一丝狂喜。  
　Mark几乎是跳下了床，他急急忙忙拉开遮光窗帘，外面是一片漆黑。而床头柜上的电子时钟显示时间是下午2:00:27。

  
　他连酒店拖鞋都没换，从保镖那里收缴了车钥匙，不顾保安人员的劝阻，坐上驾驶座，把车开进了比夜色更浓的黑暗中。  
　也许Eduardo连门都不会让他进。  
　但fuck it，他要去见Eduardo。

  
　他必须去。  
　那原本就是他这趟跨洋行程的目的。

  
　你遗弃的那头林鹿，已经在危险的深林中征服了一片专属于它的地盘，你想要再见到它，当然得亲自走到深林里去。  
　哪怕它躲起来不愿意见你，哪怕它会用鹿角对你的所作所为给予公正的报复。  
　你都得去，去到它的安全所，把防身的武器抛下，柔软的心脏和致命的咽喉都袒露在它眼前。

  
　它终究是会不忍心，你知道的。

  
　 *****

  
　“不……啊……”  
　滚烫的唇舌从后背一路向上，吻住了omega发红的腺体，alpha的信息素像是冰风暴一般侵入了香甜的玫瑰花园，Omega想要推开alpha，但alpha一个挺腰，omega反抵在alpha胸前的手就无力地垂落了下去。  
　在那之后，Alpha的吻就没有离开过omega的后颈，随时可能会被标记的威胁令omega精神高度紧张，所以连高潮都比往常来得快，一阵凶猛的抽插后，alpha的性器被omega到达极限而绞紧的火热内壁吸吮住，他在omega的耳根泄露出一声赞叹的沉吟，紧跟着omega身体颤抖的节奏几次大力操入，用力咬住腺体附近的皮肤，射了出来。  
　Omega挣扎得像是掉进陷阱里的猎物。  
　玫瑰香甜得令人发晕，冰雪肆虐又让人发抖。

  
　“Mark……Mark！不——啊”  
　高潮中的Omega没法保持跪趴在床上的姿势，因情潮而泛红的身体瘫软着，微微颤抖，片刻后才在alpha身下翻过身，修长的四肢舒展开来，眼神失焦了好一会儿。

  
　等到终于从高潮的余韵中清醒，omega伸手到后颈去摸自己的腺体，确认后，惊讶地看了身上的alpha一眼。

  
　“看什么？”被自家omega百般拒绝标记的Alpha毫不掩饰自己的不悦。  
　当然这点不悦并没有妨碍他身下的家伙迅速恢复精神。

  
　Omega Eduardo垂下长长的眼睫，遮住了会说话的漂亮眼睛，但alpha根本顾不上探究他的眼神，因为omega故意用他的大长腿蹭alpha的腰，嘴里还不知死活地调侃：“我在看……看抑制剂有没有给你的东西留下后遗症。”  
　“Bambi”，alpha气过头了反而笑了出来，一如往常的带着三分刻薄两分傲慢的笑容，“那就麻烦你多帮我检查几次了。”  
　硬热的大家伙在omega的下体蹭了蹭，从刚才被操开的穴口试探几下，顺利地回到了omega紧致湿软的体内，高潮过后的身体过分敏感，omega被顶入后忍不住呻吟。  
　然后omega伸手搂住了alpha的脖子。

  
　“Mark”  
　他在呻吟与呻吟间喊着alpha的名字，快感激出了生理性的泪水，从那双好看的暖棕色眼睛里掉下来，像冰雹一样砸在alpha心脏上，让alpha忍不住把他抱得更紧、操得更深。

  
　感情是没法控制的。  
　但感情永远是控制与被控制的角斗。  
　他们都是猎人，他们也都是猎物。最后到底是谁驯服了谁，还是未知数。

  
　严寒刺骨的冰海，海底开满了玫瑰花。

  
　 *****  
　

  ~马总穿过黑夜来到Eduardo门前~

  
　……

  
　“别关门！”  
　“wardo，我保证就只站在这里，请听我把话说完。”  
　“我……我是想说，对不起。”  
　“为了我做错的一切，对不起。”  
　“等等！我还没说完！”  
　“还有就是，wardo……你，愿意给我一个实习机会吗？脸书破产了？不不不当然没有破产，我的意思是说，你愿意给我一个机会实习当你男朋友吗？”  
　“嗷——！我的脚！”  
　……  
　“wardo，我知道你不想开门，我不会强求你的，但是你能帮个忙，送我去医院吗？”  
　“不是脚，我的牙松动了。”  
　“是alph……对，是你打到的那一边。”  
　“谢谢。”  
　“那什么，待会儿一起吃个晚饭？”

 

（完）


End file.
